Cindy's Visit
by SeanSnow
Summary: Cindy visits Chrissy, Janet, & Jack. Cindy is a real klutz, and upsets Chrissy, inspiring Chrissy's Dream. (1978-1979 Season)


"Cindy's Visit"  
A Season Three Episode   
  
Scene opens on the apartment:  
  
Phone: RIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!  
  
[Chrissy comes out of her bedroom and answers the phone]  
  
Chrissy: Hello?  
  
Cindy: Hi, Cousin Chrissy! It's me Cindy!  
  
Chrissy: Cindy?! What are you doing calling at 5:30 in the morning.   
  
Cindy: I'm in Santa Monica.  
  
Chrissy: That still isn't a good reason.  
  
Cindy: What?!  
  
Chrissy: Now, what were you saying?  
  
Cindy: Well, I came here on vacation. I just graduated from high school.  
  
Chrissy: Good for you! Where are you?  
  
Cindy: At the Moonstone Hotel, 9999 Moonstone Avenue. Can you pick me up later?  
  
Chrissy: Sure! Bye.  
  
[Chrissy rangs up the phone. She accidently walks into Jack's room, where Jack is dressing because he has to go to school early.]  
  
Chrissy: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Get out of my room!   
  
[Chrissy runs out of Jack's room. Chrissy stands by the door. She waits for Jack to finish changing. When he does she tells him:]  
  
Chrissy: What were you doing in MY room?  
  
Jack: That's not your room. That's your room.(He points to the girls' room.)  
  
Chrissy: Thats still not a good reason to undress in front of me!  
  
The next day in the apartment.  
The doorbell rings.  
  
Janet opens the door. Jack comes in with his cake.  
  
Chrissy: *bubbling with enthusiasium* You'll never guess what I have in store for you! Guess, guess!  
  
Jack sees Cindy waiting by Chrissy  
  
Jack: You'd like us to meet someone  
  
Chrissy: How did you know?  
  
Jack: Just a hunch.  
  
Chrissy: Anyway, guess who!  
  
Janet: Your cousin.  
  
Chrissy: How do you know?  
  
Janet: You told me this morning.  
  
Chrissy: Anyway, everyone meet.......Cindy Snow!  
  
Cindy: *Reaches out to Janet's hand to shake* It's nice to meet you!   
  
Cindy gets her hand caught in Janet's sleeve. She starts shaking her hand back and forth, and accidently makes Janet collide with Jack. Jack drops his cake on the little table by the door to the kitchen.  
  
Jack: Oh my!  
  
Cindy: Oh, I'm so sorry.  
  
Janet: Oh my goodness,It went all over the rent money!  
  
Chrissy: Cindy! How could you!  
  
Chrissy then runs into her room.  
  
Cindy: Chrissy! Please come back!  
  
Jack reaches into the cake dough and picks up the money. He then cleans the frosting off as good as he can. He goes into Chrissy's room.  
  
Jack: Hey, Chrissy we have more dough (Money) then before!  
  
Chrissy: We do?  
  
Jack: Yeah! Cake dough and money!  
  
Chrissy smiles  
  
Jack: Come on Chrissy, why don't you and Cindy make up!  
  
Chrissy: But shes a real klutz!  
  
Jack: It was an accident!  
  
Jack and Chrissy hear Janet yell and plates breaking.  
  
Jack: Lordy, Lordy, lordy...  
  
Jack and Chrissy then exit the room.  
  
Jack: Janet what happened?  
  
Janet: Cindy brought a inflatable boat that inflated in the kitchen.  
  
Jack: Ohhh... I guess we'll have to eat at the Reagle Beagle.  
  
Later that day....  
  
Janet: OK, Jack, Cindy gets your room, and you sleep on the couch  
  
Jack: You know Janet, I've slept on that thing so much, we should put up a sign saying "Temporary Bed of Jack Tripper".  
  
Janet: Very funny, Jack. Anyway, come on Chrissy.  
  
Chrissy and Janet go into bedroom and go into their seperate beds.  
  
Janet: Goodnight, Chrissy.  
  
Chrissy: Goodnight, Janet.  
  
Janet turns off the light. They both go asleep. Shot focuses on Chrissy.  
  
Scene dissolves into a Chrissy's dream sequence. Jack is dressed as a king, Janet is the queen, Chrissy is the princess, and Cindy is the castle advisor  
  
Jack: Oh, this is a fair day, isn't it Ja-net. *talks in a British accent*  
  
Janet: *Country Accent* Jack, why are you talkin' 'ike that?  
  
Jack: It's my British accent, Ja-net.  
  
Janet: Wel', why don't I get one?  
  
Jack: Well, I don't know. Chrissy, what accent do you have?  
  
Chrissy: *talks in Austrailian accent* I talk like I always talk, mate!  
  
Cindy enters  
  
Cindy: Your highnesses, I have a report to do. *Cindy Does a Cartwheel*  
  
Jack: Give it Cindy.  
  
Cindy: *Looks at the wall* Why is this brick sticking out? I'll think I'll pull it out.  
  
Jack: Cindy, don't!  
  
Cindy pulls brick out. Rumbling is heard. Pillars colapse. The royal family runs. The Ropers join them as Princess Chrissy's parents.  
  
Jack: (now without accent) Big Mama, look out! *Jack pulls Mrs. Roper Away as a pillar collapses where she was.*  
  
Now a boulder is seen chasing them. Indiana Jones music is played. The boulder is just about to catch them, when echoes are heard.  
  
Boulder: Chrissy, wake up! Chrissy, wake up!  
  
Dream Sequence goes away, and opens to Chrissy mumbling.)  
  
Chrissy: Big Mama! Cindy! Ahh! Bricks! Boulder Janet!  
  
Janet: Chrissy, wake up! *Janet Shakes Chrissy*  
  
Chrissy: Huh?  
  
Janet: You were having a bad dream!  
  
Chrissy: Janet, you don't have a country accent anymore!  
  
Janet: What? Come on Chrissy, let's go to the kitchen.  
  
They enter kitchen.  
  
Jack has his hand in the garbage disposal, fixing it. Cindy is by him.  
  
Cindy: Jack, what does this button do?  
  
Chrissy runs to her, takes Cindy's hands, and puts them behind Cindy's back.  
  
Cindy: That hurts!  
  
Jack: Chrissy, you saved my life! That button was for the garbage disposal! I would have lost my hand!  
  
Janet: You did something smart! There's always a first time for some things!  
  
Chrissy glares at Janet.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Cindy: Gosh, you guys were sure nice to me!   
  
Janet: Are you sure you have to leave?  
  
Chrissy: Yes, she does!  
  
Byes are astchanged.  
  
Janet: I sure am going to miss Cindy  
  
Chrissy: I'm not!  
  
Jack: That's a very mean thing to say!  
  
Chrissy: Jack, what happened to your British accent?  
  
Jack and Janet: WHAT?  
  
Chrissy: And what happened to your country accent, as I've asked before, Janet?  
  
Janet: Well, there's always a time for people to stop acting smart.  
  
Chrissy glares at her while Jack and Janet exit the room.  
  
Phone: RINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG.  
  
Chrissy goes to phone.  
  
Chrissy: Hello?  
  
Cindy: It's me Cindy! Could I please stay again tonight?  
  
Chrissy: NO!  
  
Cindy: Why not?  
  
Chrissy: The apartment is being sprayed for fleas.  
  
Cindy: That's strange. You don't have any pets.  
  
Chrissy: Well, Cindy, they were infesting themselves on Jack, Janet, and me.  
  
Chrissy starts straching like Cindy can see her.  
  
Cindy: Ewwwwwww.....well, goodbye!  
  
Chrissy hangs up phone, but continues straching. She starts jumping up and down.  
  
Janet comes in.  
  
Janet: What are you doing?  
  
Chrissy: Nothing!  
  
Janet: You sure are!   
  
Chrissy: Ohhhhh, this. Well, I was pretending to itch, but now I can't stop!  
  
Jack comes in with camera and takes a picture.  
  
Chrissy: Jaaacccccckk!  
  
They argue as scene fades to credits.  
  
The End! 


End file.
